Season 6 (Six Club)
Six Club is back! Trix imprisons Professor Griffin in their own school and authorize the dark castle. There you will find one Zack behalf of Selina, who holds the magckou book legendarium. With this book may cause ancient monsters. In Magix opens new school for fairies, fairies men and paladin. Episodes 1. Six Forever Club : In the Cascada underway celebration of awakening Phillip's father from the endless sleep ( as it then there plunged Fairy Hunters . Trix them but this celebration and defeat attempts to get to the water of life. Six Club is but thanks Sirenix union defeats and Trix leaving a helpless look for another source of power . 2. Legendarium : In Cappa start a new school year . In a dark castle too. Comes to school with a new witch Selina powerful book legendarium . With it may cause ancient monsters . The book uses and sends monsters to Cappa , but where the Six successfully defeats . Meanwhile, the Dark Castle Trix invade and seize him . Professor Griffin prisoner and gain new strength from Legendarium. 3. Alpha College : In Magix opens new school Alpha College for Fairies, Fairy men and Paladins . At the opening ceremony are Six . Selina raises the school monsters and witches . Six Club is unable to overcome and therefore flies in the Cappa and Phillip, which as the only force left ( because the power of Dragon Life does not take ) gives of other friends. In order to get your strength back , they must do one good deed. 4. Bloomix power : In Cappa Six train for a fight. Then come back to a new school to defeat the monsters. The whole time they were, but eventually Selina summon another monster that he just does not overpower . One monster takes sister Moni and wants to destroy it. Moni is statčně goes into a fight because of the courage gets Bloomix . 5. Magix Auditorium : A monster that caused Selina is almost destroyed. Peter and Amy with him using brute force which is trying to overcome them , and in part will receive Bloomix . Everyone then prepare for a joint concert in Magix . Six issue there , but Selina raises another monster . Tech and Melody spoečně beat him then and get Bloomix . 6. Source of Life : Six go to Cascade , where they will be re- crowned Philip's father to Crown King Cascade . Celebration them but stops Trix and other monsters. Philip was already feeling tired, virtual machine because he had left only a short power Draka Life. The only way to gain strength , is that Six filip to carry them underground Cascada, the main spring of the Water of life . Phillip there carried away, but watch Six Trix. They throw themselves into Philip infinitely deep sourcing and use their power to destroy the good Dragon Life and Philip. Phillip is gaining strength and begins to fight the dragon and Darkness Dragon produces life in all its glory. He destroys the Dragon of Darkness, at least temporarily, and Filip gets Bloomix . 7. On the Road : Six are on the way to Alexandria to find Eldora and thanks to her forever concluded legendarium. Their journey defeats mummy induced Selina. : Category:Six Club